The Snowy Wind
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Kiba & the rest of the pack meet 3 snow wolves that were thought to have been extinct. Those wolves happen to be also searching for Paradise, so they travel with them. HigexOcxTsumexOcxKibaxCheza; ToboexOc
1. The Snow Wolves

**Hi! This is my first "Wolf's Rain" fic, so please be kind and do not give me any flames or harsh reviews, please. Other than that, please enjoy!**

**I do not own Wolf's Rain!**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Snow White Wolves**_

"Man, am I ever hungry…" Hige moaned as he and the rest of the pack were walking through a snowy wasteland.

Tsume growled, "I swear, if I ever hear you complain one more time, I am going to seriously hurt you!!"

"Tsume, don't be so rough on him… I'm hungry as well," Toboe said as he was walking along with the grey wolf's pace.

Kiba was not taking any notice of the conversation that was going on as he was focusing on following the scent of the Lunar Flower. They were getting quite closer to it and it was only a matter of time before they find it, getting close on finding their way to Paradise. For about 2 days now the pack have been walking through the wasteland and there has been no sign of life or any other shelter besides caves and skeleton trees covered with snow. The wind was blowing so strongly that it was getting the 4 wolves to become very cold and a little numb from being frostbitten.

"Oh great leader, can we rest already or what?" Tsume asked sarcastically, getting really annoyed with Hige's constant complaining.

Letting a big sigh out, the young man said, "Fine… But first we need to find ourselves a cave or some other shelter to rest in."

Toboe asked, "How can we? There hasn't been any sightings of caves since we left the previous one this morning! How can we find another one in this bad weather?"

Hige moaned, "Yeah… There must be some food around here…"

"I SWEAR, IF I HEAR YOU MOAN FOR FOOD ONE MORE TIME, I WILL-"

"Hey, I see a light over in the distance!!" Toboe called out in an excited tone.

With a huge grin on his face, Hige said, "Finally!! What are we waiting for? Let's get going towards that light!!"

He ran off before any of the other wolves could even say anything to him. Tsume growled, shaking his head with annoyance before running after the hasty, but excited wolf with Toboe close behind. Kiba soon went after them a moment later. They were running which seemed to have been half an hour before they reached to where the light was coming from. To their belief, it was a fire that was burning inside a cave, illuminating it with its reddish orangey glow.

"Someone must be in there," Toboe said, feeling a bit unsteady.

Tsume rolled his eyes. "Only one way to find out…" he muttered, getting even more irritated.

He ran into the cave with a growl and then the others waited outside, watching Tsume to come back with something. Then they heard screams of fright and also an angered cry. They gasped and ran inside to see Tsume and a girl who looked like a year younger than Toboe, staring at Tsume with absolute terror shining in her eyes. Tsume looked like he was going to attack her, but then he was held back by Toboe as he held his arms back from the girl.

"Tsume, don't you see that you're frightening the poor girl?" Toboe asked, being very brave and a little serious.

"Mira, what's going on?" another female voice asked.

"MIRA!!" another shouted.

Then 2 teenage girls, one was a year younger than Hige and the other around the same age as Tsume, came and saw what frightened their little sister. They glared at them.

"Who are you? What have you been doing to our little Mira?" the elder growled.

Toboe cried out, "Nothing! We were just walking through the snow storm when we saw your fire! We mean you no harm, so please don't kill us!!"

Hige muttered, "He's panicking…"

Mira said to her elder sister, "It's ok, Hana. That boy helped me with that big man…"

Kiba widened his eyes a bit. "Hana? That means 'flower', isn't it?"

Hana nodded and said, "That's right. Who are you all?"

"I'm Kiba and this is my pack; Toboe, Hige, and Tsume," Kiba answered.

Hana said, "I am Hana and these are my sisters; Mira and Haruka. We are from the Snow Wolf clan."

"I heard about the Snow Wolves," Tsume said, crossing his arms and glared at Hana. "They were an ancient clan that existed long ago. I thought that they were wiped out 1000 years ago."

"Well guess what, we still exist, so you're wrong, bub!" Hana said, crossing her arms.

Then Haruka said, "Hana, please, don't be rude." She turned to the other wolves. "Please excuse my sister's behavior. She is not always like this!"

Kiba nodded. "We understand."

"How is it that your kind has survived?" Toboe asked.

Mira answered, "Well, we kind of ran away from the War of the Humans and the Wolves and there were not many of us left. There was only me, my family and other families. The head of the clan fell during the war and we have lived in these mountains for many years to come, hoping to meet up with others wolves until you guys came."

Tsume grumbled, "Pathetic… Running away like cowards…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Hana shouted.

"Hana!" Haruka scolded.

Hana looked down and growled a little. She curled one of her hands into fists and kicked the ground with anger. Tsume was glaring at her for a bit before he looked at Haruka.

Mira asked, "Can they stay here, sis? They should not be out in the cold snow."

Thinking about it, Haruka said, "Well, I guess it's ok. After all, they are wolves."

Kiba nodded and Toboe said with a smile, "Thank you so much."

Hige asked, "Do you have any food?"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!!" Tsume shouted.

**What do you think of it? Be nice and let me know about it. I will not accept flames or bad reviews! Please review!**


	2. The Girls Join the Boys

**Chapter 2**

_**The Girls Join the Boys**_

It was bright and sunny out that morning and the snowstorm settled down. Kiba and the rest of his pack were up and noticed that the girls were gone. Tsume, as usual, was not pleased with them being gone without letting them know. Hige and Toboe were disappointed, but Kiba said nothing about it.

"I knew that they would leave us after being so kind as to let us stay in this cave. I can never understand women," Tsume grumbled, crossing his arms with a frown.

Hige moaned, "Aw man! And we finally got to see some cute girls and they left us!"

Toboe asked Kiba, "Should we try to find them?"

Kiba shook his head and said, "No, we must find the Lunar Flower. They can manage on their own. Let's go and find us some food."

"No need to, guys. We already got you the grub!"

The boys jumped at the sudden voice and they turned to see Haruka, Hana, and Mira smiling at them while holding in each hand some rabbits and jack rabbits.

"They didn't leave us, Tsume," Toboe said.

Hige cheered and said, "Yay! We got food!! Thank you so much, ladies!!"

Mira blushed shyly and said, "It's our pleasure, Hige…"

Kiba stepped forward and said, "We appreciate your kindness."

Haruka said, "We can never let our guests get hungry. We could never stand it and it drives us crazy."

"Just be thankful that Mira always likes strangers!" Hana said with a snort.

Hige laughed and said, "You and Tsume could be quite a match, Hana. It seems that fate has brought you two together."

Tsume hit the back of his head and snarled, "Shut up! This girl is annoying as you are!"

Hana snorted and said, "I could never like him!"

"Hana!!" Haruka snapped.

Hana sighed and said, "Sorry. I just have temper issues, so some things can make me tick."

Toboe said, "I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Hige beamed. "I'm with you!"

Then they were eating their food and Mira and Toboe were already in conversation. Hana only talked to Kiba, considering that she is sort of the leader of her on little pack. Haruka was just eating in silence, not looking at anyone.

"So you're sisters, right? I mean, how old are you?" Hige asked.

"Oh Hige!" Tsume growled, rolling his eyes.

Then Hana sighed and said, "I'm 18 and Haruka is only 10 minutes younger than me, and Mira is 16. So yeah."

Hana had short brown hair that went down to the middle of her neck and she had hazel eyes. She had torn jeans on and a green tank top with army boots and a black choker around her neck. Haruka had long orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a red tank top and black jean shorts on with brown mountain shoes. Mira had a blue jean jacket on with blue jeans and hiking shoes on. She had her hair tied to pigtails and she had a sky blue hair band on as well. She was innocent-looking like Toboe and she was also shy as well.

Then Kiba asked, "Where are you heading to now?"

"To find Paradise," Hana said.

That got the black-haired man to widen his eyes as the rest of the boys did, especially Tsume. They were searching for the Lunar Flower to find Paradise and now these girls were looking for Paradise as well? This was something that they have never expected.

"How ironic! We're searching for Paradise as well!" Hige said. "We're looking for the Lunar Flower that can take us to it!"

Haruka said, "I thought that the Lunar Flower was a myth."

Kiba said, "She's not! We have been following her trail for days."

Toboe said, "Maybe you should come with us, that is, if that is all right with you, Kiba…"

Tsume said, "I'd say that we should just go! We do not need some females with us!"

"You can come," Kiba said, turning away.

Tsume let out a growl and Hige and Toboe cheered while the 3 females were looking at Kiba like he was insane.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

Kiba nodded and they smiled. Hige walked over and put his arms over Haruka and Hana's shoulders with a goofy grin on his face.

He said, "This is going to be more fun now that we have you ladies to join us."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Yes, especially when we have a flirt like you."


	3. Bear Attack & Cheza

**Hey. Sorry for the delay. Here is the new chapter. By the way, here is how my dialouge will work;**

**Bold -** Animal Talk

Regular - Human Speech

**Chapter 3**

_**Bear Attack & Cheza**_

"So you four are searching for this Cheza?" Haruka asked.

Hana said, "She sounds a bit… like some alien."

"She's not an alien!" Kiba snapped. "She is the Lunar Flower Maiden!"

Taken aback of his tone, Hana said, raising her hands up in defense, "Sorry!"

Toboe said, "Don't worry. Kiba may be a bit loud, but he is a very nice guy."

Hige grinned. "And crazy!"

Kiba glared at the timber wolf who shrunk back to walk besides Mira. Hana admired Kiba already and Haruka just shook her head at the white wolf's stubbornness. Tsume, as always, was trailing behind them, caring less about talking to the three new females. Haruka, being the shy and wise one of Hana's pack, walked to him and had her hands behind her back. Tsume just looked ahead as if he had never seen her.

"What do you want?" he asked, never looking at the woman.

"You seemed lonely, so I wanted to keep you company," Haruka answered.

"I don't need company!"

"I… I'm sorry that I bothered you then…"

But then Tsume grabbed her arm. "Hold on, I'm sorry! You… you can walk with me…"

Haruka smiled. "Thank you so much, Tsume."

Hige asked Hana, "Do you have a grudge with Tsume or something, Hana?"

Hana let out a sigh. "Well, I just can't seem to stand him for some reason. It's just like that for me all the time, so I'm trying to control my temper."

Mira spoke to Kiba, "How much further until we get to the Lunar Flower, Kiba?"

Kiba replied, "It's a bit strong now, so we may be close."

"I can't wait!" Toboe said in an exciting tone.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and that got everyone to stop on their tracks, looking around to see where the sound was coming from. They all transformed into their wolf forms, ready to face whatever was coming. Then there was a big boom that was in front of them, causing a huge cloud of exploding snow and emerging from the snow was a polar bear. It was not very friendly as it exposed its fangs at the wolves.

"**A polar bear!!**" Mira cried out.

"**It also looks like it's going to have us for dinner!**" Hige spoke out.

Then Kiba and Tsume rushed forward and got on the bear, digging their fangs into the skin, the polar bear roaring in pain. Hana charged and her fangs claimed its neck, blood oozing out of the wound and getting on her fangs, tasting the metallic-like taste of the blood. Blood splattered on the white snow and Hige and Haruka helped while Toboe and Mira were watching, afraid of going near the big white bear.

Unfortunately, the bear threw them all off, sending them crashing in many directions. Then it faced Kiba and charged at him.

"Kiba!!" Toboe cried out.

"**Oh no, you don't!**" Tsume growled, getting back on all fours and charging at the bear.

Hige and Hana got back on their fours as well and they both were on the bear's neck, biting it more than ever this time. The bear was roaring and then at the last minute Toboe and Mira charged over to help their friends out. It was hopeless for the polar bear to get all 7 wolves off of it now, so it gave out a cry of agony and then it fell to the ground, dead. Hige trailed over and sniffed it to make sure it was not going to get up and attack them again.

He turned to his friends. "**It's dead now…**" he said.

Then Mira asked, "**So, did we just find our dinner?**"

"**I guess so**," said Toboe as he was walking to their prey.

They all ate the corpse with pleasure and their muzzles were soaked with the bear's blood. They were all pleased of their teamwork, minus Tsume who would care less, although he would never admit it to anyone, especially Toboe, but Haruka knew how he felt right now. After that, Kiba shot his head up to the sky and looked over to the distance.

"**What is it, Kiba? Is the Lunar Flower close?**" Hige asked.

Kiba nodded his head and then he said, turning back to his human form as everyone else did, "Yes. The scent is getting stronger, so we'll be pretty close."

Toboe said with a smile, "Paradise is just up ahead, I know it!"

"Don't get your hopes up, runt!" Hige said. "We may or may not know until we get to Cheza."

Haruka and Hana nodded. "Yeah," they spoke.

About 5 hours past and the group were in a forest. The scent was stronger and they knew that they were getting closer and closer to what they have been searching for. Everyone's hearts were beating loudly and they were getting absolutely excited. Then they saw a ship in flames in the sky and they saw someone falling. Kiba gasped and ran as fast as he could to get to where the person was falling while everyone else was following behind.

"Is it her?!" Hana cried out.

"I think so!" Kiba called back.

Hige grumbled, "Why are we always running?"

Tsume growled, "Shut up and run!"

"This is kind of fun," Mira said with a giggle.

They kept on running until they reached a large lake and they saw Kiba stop running, so they stopped running. They looked at his direction to see that someone was on a ledge, putting her feet in the water. She looked up at them and they saw her personal features; short light purple hair and red eyes with one strange suit. That was when the wolves felt their hearts warm up and race.

Toboe asked, putting a hand on his chest, "Do you guys feel that?"

Mira nodded. "I feel so warm and fuzzy inside."

"It feels so nice…" Haruka whispered.

Hige smiled at her. "Yeah… it is…"

Hana said, "Somehow, this feeling makes me so happy… I never felt this before."

Tsume grumbled, "Doesn't affect me…"

Then Kiba walked forward in his white wolf form towards Cheza and Cheza was also walking towards him along the water. They got near each other and Cheza ran her fingers through his fur, which got Hana a bit jealous. Tsume saw this and he could not help but grin.

Then Cheza hugged Kiba and softly spoke, "We finally meet at last…"

Then Mira walked over and spoke softly, "Hello Cheza…"

Cheza smiled and said, "This one is glad to see that there are other wolves."

Kiba turned into his human form and said, holding her hand, "Cheza, this is… my pack…"

"We're not a- OW!" Tsume tried to say, but he was interrupted by Hana who nudged him with her elbow.

"Don't be rude!" she hissed.

"They are Hige, Toboe, Haruka, Hana, and Tsume," Kiba spoke.

Cheza smiled as she said, "This one is happy to meet you all."

Haruka bowed and said, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Cheza."

After a long time of talking and whatnot, the pack and Cheza were walking through the forest and they were still having that fluttery feeling inside their bodies. Haruka even found herself leaning on Hige and that got him to blush.

She drew back once she realized what she was doing. "Sorry…"

Hige shook his head, blushing a bit more. "It's ok… I'm just not used on having a girl touching me."

Hana sang out just to tease Haruka, "Haruka's got a boyfriend! Bet you'll never see again!"

**(A/N: I got this from the "Simpsons Movie", so I wanted to put this in. I DO NOT OWN THE SIMPSONS!)**

"Shut up!" Haruka snapped.

After a few hours of walking Kiba called out, "We'll stay here in this area for the night!"

Then they set up the camp and then Mira and Haruka were getting the food. Hana sat underneath a tree next to Cheza and sighed. Cheza turned her blood-red eyes at her.

"This one seems to be sad…" she spoke, patting her head which caused the snow wolf to smile.

Hana replied, "Well, I do worry about my family and the others and I fear that I may never see them again."

"Is that why you look so gloomy?"

Then the two girls looked up to see Kiba looking down at them. Hige and Toboe were sitting around the fire and Tsume was lying underneath another tree, not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

Kiba sat down. "You, Haruka, and Mira aren't really sisters, are you?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah, well… We found each other and considered ourselves to be sisters since their families perished in that war. Hana wanted me to be the leader of the pack, but I told her that she was more suitable for the job, so she took it just for me to be happy. We rarely fight since we settle things calmly, even though we do argue whenever it is necessary."

Then Kiba put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry about your struggles."

"It's ok… Survival is all that matters to us now…" Hana whispered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"We're back with food!" Mira called out as she and Haruka returned with 2 large deer in their hands.

Hige cheered, "All right, food! I'm so starving I could eat Toboe!"

Tsume grumbled, "Is food all that matters to you?"

Toboe said, "Let's eat!"

They all ate the deer, minus Cheza since she was on a stream that was right near the camp, so there was nothing to worry about. Cheza walked over to Kiba and leaned on him as she closed her eyes to sleep. Kiba smiled and put an arm over her shoulder, his chin resting on the top of her head. Hana slept as Mira was sleeping with her head on her lap. Haruka was sitting underneath a tree when Hige walked over to her before he sat next to her.

He asked, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

Haruka shook her head. "No." She yawned. "Anyway, night, Hige…"

She lied down on the grass and fell asleep. Hige looked down at her before he went to sleep himself. Tsume sat on a rock while Toboe joined Hana and Mira. Then his eyes were getting heavy, but he did not give in. Soon enough his eyes grew so heavy that he finally went to sleep.

**Ok, right now there will be a relationship that will be like this; HigexHarukaxTsumexHanaxKibaxCheza and ToboexMira. If this confuses you then I am very sorry.**


	4. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
